Darkness Manor
by Mare na Var
Summary: UPDATE: CHAPTER THREE UP Sam and Dean find out that a family very close to them when they were kids has experienced death. Is their childhood friend next? Sam/OC Dean/OC. Rated for later chapters with language, sex, and Slash. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

-1Dean sped down the road, his dark eyes on the emptiness in front of them. The silence between him and Sam thickening. Finally the car screeched to a stop, sending the taller of the two jerking forward.

Sam cursed under his breath. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is that you kept this phone call a secret from me for a week," Dean fought to keep his calm. "We weren't ones to have many friends when we were kids. We were barely allowed to leave where ever it was we were staying that week. But the only family Dad let us keep in contact with when we were that young were the Troys. Hell the only person I remember being around that was our age was Ann."

Sam let out a sigh. "Look, it's not like we've had a big enough break lately that I could have told you. But I did and we're about to go to her parents funeral. So don't blame me for being just as upset as you are."

"They were hunters like Dad, death happens, Sam." Dean kept his eyes out the window.

"And like Dad, they were like family," Sam pointed out.

Silence fell between the brothers. Finally Dean gave a growl and slammed both fists against the car horn. "Why didn't they keep in touch? We've tried to keep in touch with them."

"Ann didn't say, but then again she didn't seem like she was really in the mood to talk." Sam leaned back in the car seat. "She was more trying not to cry."

Dean sighed and stared the car back up. "How far away from California are we?"

Sam studied their bare desert surrounding before down at the map in his lap. "We're about five hours away."

The silence between them grew thick again as they sped down the road again.

-----

The brother sat in the car outside a large house with the cliché white picket fence for what felt to be hours. Both were dressed in black suits and had watched the last five guests enter the house. They would have walked inside but when the first caught sight of Ann neither of them felt like they were awake. They had images of the little girl with blonde hair in pigtails. She had been dressed in jeans and pink t-shirt, her sneakers were pink to match the shirt. The woman they saw greet the guests wasn't that girl. Her hair was jet black and down her back with blue tips. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that accented her pale skin. Her jeans were now black, as was her shirt and her shoes. Of course the occasion called for such a look but it was obvious that her whole wardrobe was of a similar fashion. The only thing that let them truly know it was the old Ann was her eyes. At a distance you could still see the bright blue eyes shining.

Dean finally got out of the car and Sam followed. "Dean I'm worried. I haven't seen one person that I recognize walk into that house."

"Sammy, look at where we are. In a quaint little neighborhood where everyone has a picket fence and two point five kids and a dog." Dean fidgeted with his tie as if it were choking him. "You're worried about the people going into the house? I'm more worried to know what killed Ann's parents because by the looks of it, they stopped hunting years ago."

Reality hit Sam as he looked around the very suburban neighborhood. He swallowed hard before his eyes fell back on his brother. "Well it seems that we've got a case to work on after the funeral."

Dean sighed. "One that we can't leave to do because if they went after Ann's parents, how do we know she's not next on their list."

Sam laughed in disbelief. "And what if her parents died of something natural and not supernatural."

"Only one way to find out." Dean turned on his heels and walled up the cobblestone path to the front door. He raised his hand to knock before it fell to his side. "I can't do it. I can't knock."

Sam rolled his eyes as he elbowed his brother out of the way. He lifted his hand and gave the door two firm knocks. Before his hand lowered, the door opened and Ann's blue eyes were staring back at them.

"Sam? Dean?" Ann arched a black eyebrow up at the two brother. She gave a soft sound of happiness before she threw her arms around Sam. Her happiness soon faded. "I'm so glad you guys could make it." Her arms untwined from the tall frame and she moved to hug Dean. "I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch. When mom and dad gave up on their past, I was suppose to get rid of any connections I had." She moved aside so that they could walk inside before she closed the door behind them.

"I'm rather surprised you're having the viewing at your house at not at the church near the cemetery," Dean pointed out as his eyes caught sight of a variety of family photos. His eyes scanned over them. Ann's parents never seeming to change, but Ann herself got darker and more distant in each photo until the most recent one where there was no hint of a smile anywhere but her eyes. He finally turned his attention back to the big question on my mind. How did your parents die?"

Ann averted her eyes to the floor and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "I told everyone else they died of a heart attack but the obvious truth is they were drained of their blood. I wasn't sure what had done it because it didn't look anything like a vampire attack. But to be sure I had to stake them." She started to cry as she lifted her gaze back up to the brothers. "I had to stake my own parents"

Sam moved closer so as to keep his voice down. "How long ago did this happen?"

"You two were the first people I called when I found them." Ann looked down the hall at the two caskets in the living room. "That's why I didn't talk much. It was getting dark and I had to take care of things just in case."

The brothers followed her gaze down the hall. A group of people were gathered around the closed caskets. One of them had started singing a hymn and the other's had joined in.

"No one has questioned why the caskets are closed?" Dean questioned.

Ann shook her head. "No. But I had to have closed caskets. People would get suspicious if they were open and empty."

Sam sighed. "We should join them huh?"

Ann gave a nod and slowly walked towards the group. Her voice joining into the song.


	2. Chapter 2

-1It was almost midnight when the last guest left. Sam, Dean, and Ann sat around the kitchen table looking as if they needed desperately needed sleep. No one moved and no one talked. Finally Ann stood and went the fridge, coming back with three beers. She put two bottles in front of the brothers before sitting down again.

"Ok, I'm just going to say it, I'm afraid that you are in danger and that you are the next to be attacked by…" Dean thought for a moment at what the to call the creature. "Whatever this thing is."

Ann twisted the top off her bear before sighing. "Still playing my big brother are we?" She lifted her eyes to meet his. "Oh, how will I survive without your care?" She batted her eyelashes to add an added effect.

Sam stopped in mid-sip laughing, covering his mouth so as to not spray beer across the table. "She's got a point Dean. She's probably just as capable of protecting herself as we are of protecting her."

Dean rolled his eyes as he took a swig of his beer. "We also haven't 'retired' from hunting where as her and her parents have. She probably doesn't know how to handle any of the paranormal creatures out there."

Ann shook her head. "You're wrong Dean. My parents retired, I didn't. I've still been hunting and living in the world. Though if you two knew exactly what I was doing, you'd more call me a betrayer then a hunter."

Both brother's arched their left brow at her. "Explain," Dean insisted.

"Fine." Ann's eyes lowered her eyes to the table. "I'm a close friend with residents of Darkness Manor."

Dean stood quickly. "How could you possibly be friends with them? That house if full of creature that we hunt. They are evil. They are the ones we need to avoid."

Sam frowned. "What is Darkness Manor?"

Dean sat down. Ann opened her mouth to answer but his hand shot up silencing her. "I'll tell him this. He doesn't need to hear your bias opinion."

"Well then he shouldn't hear about it from you either because you're just as bias as I am," Ann snapped.

"Calm down. Both of you. I'll hear Ann's side and then Dean you can fill in the pieces you think she left out."

Ann licked over her red painted lips. "Ok, Darkness Manor is a safe house for paranormal creatures on the run. There are different were-creatures, vampires, witches, fire starters…." Her voice trailed off.

"And demons," Dean added.

"One demon. And Damien is no harm to anyone. He's as harmless as a kitten." Ann shot a glare at Dean before turning to Sam. "Anyways, as I was saying, Darkness Manor is a supernatural safe house. It's got a mind of it's own. If there is ever a new resident, it grows a room and the room is decorated and furnished instantly. It's situated in an a small forest but can only be found if one of the residents wants you to find it. If that doesn't happen, you can search the entire forest front to back and you'll find nothing."

"Why do you know where it is?" Sam's voice was calm where as Dean was about ready to shoot out of his chair the moment he could to give his input.

"I go to college with some of the kids of the residents. I became instant friends with them and one day they asked if I wanted to go hang out. So we walked through these woods that I didn't even know where around here and there was this large house with people in the front yard and everywhere." Ann gave a shrug. "I became one of the family. Call me a betrayer if you want."

"Betrayer," Dean instantly declared.

"Dean, don't you think that's a bit harsh," Sam asked, his tone a slight huff as he realized he may be playing ref if the two started fighting. "A safe house is there for a reason. These people and creatures are running from something in their past. Maybe from a change of mind and no longer want to be in their set lives."

"Be real, Sammy. You mean to tell me that you'd be perfectly comfortable if you were to go to Darkness Manor and not be on constant watch?" Dean took a long swig of his beer and sighed.

"Anyways, you guys don't have to worry about me. Tomorrow I'm heading to the manor to be it's newest resident."

It was Sam's turn to shoot out of his chair. "Like hell you will."

Dean laughed. "I knew it. I knew you wouldn't trust the people there anymore then I did."

Ann stood and in a huff left the kitchen. "I'm not a kid anymore. I don't need to be treated like one."

The brother's followed after her. Sam was the first one to reach her. "I don't trust someone really quick, ok?"

Dean laughed. "I've seen you sleep with a werewolf man. What do you mean you don't trust people?"

Sam turned beat red. "Not the right moment to bring that up, Dean."

Ann arched her black brow high. "And I'm the betrayer?"

"Look, it just some… thing that happened. A one night stand alright. Lets drop it and move on." Sam averted his eyes from Ann to the floor. "If you can maybe bring some of the people here and they can watch you from here I'll be better with it. But I don't like the idea of you going to a house that we can't find just in case you're in trouble and we need to get to you before whatever this thing is."

"Fine Dad," Ann snapped and pulled out her cell phone. "I'll have the main people come here but I warn you. When these people are around, odd things happen and you do things completely out of character."

"Less excuses more calling," Dean motioned to the phone.

Ann gave a sigh. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you guys." She pressed three on her speed dial and put her phone to her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock on the door rattled the three out of their semi-trances. Ann stood and walked to go answer the door when Dean pulled her back into her seat. He gave her a warning glared and stood himself. He walked out of the room, returning with four very tall men behind him.

"You know these guys?" he arched a dark brow, looking very shot compared to the guests and was visibly upset by it. He moved to stand next to Sam.

Ann stood and walked over to the group. After a moment a very large smile spread over her lips and she threw her arms around one of them. His hair was short and sandy blond. His eyes were a deep blue green, his teeth were perfectly straight and an almost fake bright white. His skin was tanned and he looked out of place with the others. "This is my great great great grandfather, Deacon Troy."

Sam's jaw dropped and he stood, towering over his brother which caused Dean to stand up straighter. "You mean… you're…." His voice trailed off as he looked at Deacon. He could see the resemblance if Ann hadn't grown all dark over the years.

"Yes, I am as she says. I'm officially her only living relative." Deacon flashed a million watt smile that caused Sam's eyes to lower to the ground. "And yes I know I missed the funeral but Ann is the only one who is aware that I'm still alive. I'm pretty sure that if I had shown up, there would be more drama then that that is needed at a funeral."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "What are you?"

Deacon's smile faded. "Pardon?" His British accent slipping in for the first time.

"You live a freaking house full of supernatural things. What are you?"

"Oh." Deacon's smile spread across his lips again. "I'm a werewolf."

Dean gave a quick nod of his head. "Deacon, werewolf. Next."

Ann arched a brow at the brother and sighed before moving next to Deacon. The male was pale, his hair reached to his shoulders and was a deep black color like Ann's but his tips were fire engine red. His eyes were a similar blue to Ann's.

Sam arched a brow at the similarities. " Let me guess, he's your hairstylist?"

Ann laughed and shook her head. "No. I had this hairstyle before I met Phillip."

Phillip gave a very small nod of his head and a shy smile that barely stretched over his lips. "Pleasure." His voice too held an accent but this time French.

Dean looked the male up and down. "And you are?"

"Human," Phillip answered shortly.

Sam frowned. "They why do you live at Darkness Manor."

"Because he is my student," the oldest one of the group answered. His eyes were a piercing brown that was almost black. His hair was short and had hints of grey at his temples. His face looked as if he had seen a lot of things in his life time. "And before you ask, my name is Anton Way, I'm a werewolf and a Gaelic Warrior." When silence followed he sighed and rolled his eyes. "A long time ago in Scotland, there were boys who were trained from a very young age to be warriors. I was one of them. Don't believe me, look it up." His face went as blank as stone. "I've been teaching Phillip for a few years the art of being a warrior."

Both brother's eyes fell on the only male who hadn't been identified. His skin was paper white. He wore a black beanie over his dark chocolate brown curls. His eyes were a bright lime green that looked fake. He was dressed in all black and his hands were shoved in his pockets.

Ann spoke up before Dean could open his mouth. "That's Damien."

Dean glared, his hands balling into fists. "Damien, as in the demon Damien?"

Damien's eyes shifted to the ground and he gave a nod.

"What do you have to say for yourself huh? What do you have to say that would stop me from getting rid of you now?" Dean's anger causing his teach to stay clenched together.

Damien's eyes shot up from the ground and darted to Ann. She moved to stand between Dean and the demon. "Don't you dare lay a hand on Damien."

Sam put his hand on Dean's should. "He's just standing there Dean."

"Sammy…" Dean shrugged off his brother's hand. "He's a fucking Demon for Christ's sake."

Damien sighed. "N..n..n…no…not b..b..b..by ch…ch…cho…choice."

Sam's jaw dropped. "He's stuttering?"

"Probably knows that if it wasn't for Ann, his ass would be mine," Dean growled.

Damien smirked and shook his head. "M…m…my s..s..s..st…stu…stutter h…ha…has n.n…n..no…noth…nothing t…t..to do…wi…with y…yo…you."

Ann gave Damien a smile before turning to Dean. "He has the stutter thanks to his father."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No father is worth stuttering for."

"Have you seen the movie, The Omen, Dean?" Ann arched a brow.

"Of course. Good movie. Creepy with the Demon span."

"Well guess Damien's last name."

Silence filled the room. The brother's exchanged confused looks before looking back at Ann.

"Omen," Damien sighed. "My name is Damien Omen." His stutter was gone and replaced by frustration.

Dean laughed. "You're not serious are you?"

Damien's lime eyes met his. "My dad thinks it's funny that his son is named after the movie that was named over me."

Sam blinked. "Wait… huh?"

"My dad…. Is… Beelzebub."

Both brother's took a step back. Damien's mouth opened when a knock on the door stopped him from speaking. Dean snaked his way around the group of guys and went to the door, he came back his eyes in a slight glare at Ann.

Ann ran to the new male and threw her arms around him. Tears falling as she was instantly held. "Calvin, I'm so glad you're here."

"Who's he?" Dean arched a brow. After the last four guys, Calvin was defiantly out of place. He was lanky and preppy. His dark brown hair was slightly spiked, his eyes were a normal blue, and his skin looked like it couldn't tan.

Calvin lifted his eyes to the brothers. "I'm here boyfriend."

The brothers fell back on to the couch.


End file.
